Caught By the Taste of Your Kiss
by rke
Summary: Marissa had no idea how quickly word of her new 'lifestyle' would get out after Alex showed up at the bonfire. After meeting someone who finally understands what she's going through, she has to decide if she's willing to fight to get Alex back.
1. Lose It All

**Takes place the day after The Blaze of Glory.**

"Hey Coop how you holdin' up?" Summer asked opening her locker. Marissa sighed and leaned against the wall.

"This day has been hell." She said, frowning as a group of girls pointed at her from across the hall amid not so quite whispers.

"Well it's not quite over yet Coop, come on political science and then you're home free." They linked arms and made for their next class. A catcall and a whistle sounded behind them, Summer stopped and rounded giving the boys a disgusted look..."Robbie...Jantz...grow up." She turned back to Marissa who didn't look happy at all, before they rounded the next corner they heard one of the boys yell out, 'lesbian!' Marissa kept walking but Summer noticed her expression had darkened.

"Don't worry about them Coop, they're freshman boys." Summer said trying to console her friend.

"It's not them I'm worried about Sum." Marissa said as they entered their English class.

"Well then wh-..." Summer stopped dead in her tracks. Of course, Karen Ivories, resident princess of Harbor High...according to herself. She ruled the school and she ruined people lives. Summer mouthed a small oh, towards Marissa who was trying to sneak past Ivories, who'd posted herself right at the door. Marissa held her breath and made to pass Karen, but a hand shot out to stop her.

"Cooper right?" Marissa turned to her, looking annoyed.

"Yeah, Marissa Cooper." She said and turned to take her seat, but once again she was stopped.

"Oh, well Ms. Cooper...I do believe we have special seating for people...well people like you." She pointed her newly manicured finger to the back and then jutted it into Marissa's chest. Marissa glared at her for a fraction of a second before replying.

"No thanks, I think I'll sit where ever the hell I want to." With that she sat down next to Summer and began pulling out her books. Ryan was three desks down from them on the end. He caught her eye and waved. She smiled in return.

"Ok the Ivories girl seriously needs to get kicked right off her little so-called thrown. She can't just say things like that to you Coop." Summer said angrily.

"She can, she has and she will." Marissa replied. "Any thing she can do to make my life a living hell now, that's her goal."

"All that because some guy couldn't keep his mouth shut about something he saw at the bonfire?" Summer asked.

"It wasn't just that Sum...it's everything...because..." Marissa trailed off she didn't know why.

"Because you're swingin' both ways now?" Summer supplied laughing. Marissa laughed as well.

"Yeah I guess that's it." She said. Seth walked in just as the bell rang and made his way to his seat, waving at the two girls, who waved back.

"What did I miss." Seth said nodding towards Marissa and Summer. Ryan looked up from copying the instructions on the board and sighed.

"Just you know Ivories, being Ivories." He said, Seth nodded and started to copy in instructions as well.

"Man all this cause of what happened at the bonfire last night?" Seth asked still copying. Ryan scratched his head.

"Not really, the only thing it had to do with last night was that someone overheard something they shouldn't have and now..." He trailed off unsure of how to word it. Seth jumped at the opportunity.

"No worries man I've covered this once, I shall cover it again...here we go, Marissa and Al...ok well this time just Marissa...no longer welcome in the red states."

Ryan laughed as he finished copying the instructions.

"That pretty much sums it up."

"So one of the biggest uproars in the history of our school...is because your ex...dated my ex?" Seth said, piecing everything together.

"We have a winner Johnny." Ryan said sarcastically. Seth clapped his hands together.

"I'm moving up in the world Ryan, I'm now officially present on the social radar." He said smugly.

"That's great Seth," Ryan said not looking up, "let's get to work on our opinions essay."

**Down at the Baitshop.**

"Do you think we'll come here as much now that Alex isn't giving Seth tickets for not working?" Summer asked. Marissa laughed slightly.

"Who knows...I'm gonna miss coming here for sure." She replied. Summer looked at her skeptically.

"You'll miss coming here...or you'll miss the company?" Marissa was quiet for a moment before answering.

''Both."

"You were really into her huh?" Summer asked, sitting down and patting the place next to her. Marissa sighed.

"Yeah...I really, really was. Everything just seemed to feel right when we were together. It was so easy you know?" Summer nodded. "I can't even begin to think about how I could fall into a relationship that easily again."

"So you're definitely goin for it?" Summer asked. Marissa looked at her quizzically. "You're actually going to try dating other girls?"

"Well yeah, I mean if it comes to it. This wasn't just a phase Sum. Girls are gorgeous and so are guys. Now just let this sink in, I've got a bigger playing field than you do." Marissa finished smiling. Summer sat thinking before comprehension dawned on her face...

"No fair, you totally do!" She exclaimed...then she quieted down. "But that's because you like girls."

"Exactly." Marissa said smartly. The she laughed and Summer laughed too and soon both girls were in fits of laugher.

**The Next Day**

Marissa slammed her locker shut, if she thought today would be any easier than yesterday she was mistaken. She couldn't believe the backlash she was receiving, all because...well she liked girls...and guys...guys and girls. She didn't realize what Alex showing up at the bonfire had meant until the name calling and sour looks had started the next day at school. Then there was that little visit from Ivories in the girls bathroom during lunch. Karen had basically informed her that she was a social outcast now and would be until she either left town or publicly renounced her bisexuality.

"No way." Marissa whispered to herself. She took a deep breath, getting ready for another 'awesome' time in English. She didn't think she was very late but by the way every seat near the front of the room was filled, including Summer, Seth and Ryan who gave her sympathetic looks, she wasn't so sure. She sighed and made her way to the back of the room. She set her bag down heavily and slumped into her seat.

"Bad day?"

Marissa turned to the girl sitting next to her, "you have no idea," she said glumly.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure." The girl replied smiling. Marissa smiled slightly in return. Both girls attention was drawn to the front of the room as the teacher began to speak.

"Good afternoon class, we'll start right away by reading our opinions essays. Would anyone like to start?" A perfectly manicured hand shot into the air before anyone even had time to groan.

"I'd love to go Ms. Porter."

"Thank you Ms. Ivories."

Marissa groaned...this couldn't be good. Karen walked to the front of the class and cleared her throat unnecessarily loudly.

"My Opinion's Essay", she began, sounding more like she was in junior high than in high school. "In my opinion..." she paused before rushing on, "gay people should be segregated from normal society, just like the blacks were back in the olden days." There was a murmur of discontent from the class and Ms. Porter shot Karen a warning glare but she resumed anyway. "They just don't belong, I mean they can't even accessorize properly." Marissa looked down at her impeccable outfit, what's that supposed to mean, she thought to herself. Karen barreled on oblivious to the rising noise level of the room. "Take for example the girl who today happens to be sitting in the second row at the very back of the class..." Marissa dropped her head as everyone turned to look her direction, wait...she thought, counting the desks. I'm in the third row. Her eyes widened as she looked to the girl she had just been talking with. She had her arms crossed and was giving Ivories a glare that would send most people running for the hills. "She wears the same belt and necklace every single day. We get it already, you like rainbows. Do you see what I mean? Gays should just be like...outlawed or something..."

"Ms. Ivories!" The teacher exclaimed, "that will be quite enough, return to your seat. I don't want to hear another word out of you today. You're essay topic was completely unacceptable." Karen just shrugged and started towards her seat. Marissa was startled suddenly when the girl next to her jumped out of her seat looking livid.

"I guess you're right Ivories...I mean if I didn't wear these things everyday how else would you figure out I'm gay?" She spat. Karen narrowed her eyes and instead of sitting down walked right towards them.

"Nice outburst lesbo." She said scathingly.

"Hey!" Marissa said standing up to come face to face with Ivories.

"Well, well." Karen said, "I guess you have to stand up for your own kind don't you. Thanks but no thanks, we've already got enough of 'you' at our school dyke." Marissa flinched slightly and started to back down. A chorus of "hey's" sounded around the room as Ryan, Seth and Summer got to their feet in her defense. Ryan rushed to come between Marissa and Karen.

"Why don't you just back off. If you ask me, it's people like you we've already got enough of." He snarled. Karen simply smirked and snapped her fingers. A group of water polo players came to her side.

"That's funny coming from you Chino." She replied. At this Summer and Seth came to Ryan's aid. Summer scoffed.

"Ivories what is your problem?" She snapped. Karen glared at her.

"I don't remember anyone asking you." With that she shoved Summer who stumbled back into Marissa. There was a flash of movement past them and before anyone knew what was happening, the girl with the rainbow belt and necklace punched Ivories full on. After that it was pure chaos.

**15 Minutes Later.**

The fantastic four weren't feeling so fantastic as they sat glumly, waiting to go into the Dean's Office. Summer was at the end and really no worse for the wear, Seth was next to her rubbing his shoulder and wincing, next to him sat Ryan who was already showing signs of a black eye, and then there was Marissa, who miraculously didn't have a scratch on her. What was surprising was that next to her sat the girl who was now known as 'the chick who punched Karen Ivories', it came to Marissa's attention that she was sporting a bloody lip. She turned to her looking concerned.

"Are you ok?" She asked. The girl apparently hadn't been paying attention, she turned suddenly.

"She deserved it." She said defensively. Marissa laughed and shook her head.

"No I asked if you were ok...you're bleeding." The girl raised a hand to gingerly touch her lip, she pulled her fingers away and looked at the blood.

"Oh...I hadn't noticed." She said wincing slightly. Marissa opened up her purse and looked around for a second.

"Here," she said offering the girl a tissue.

"Thanks." She replied, taking it and using it to wipe away most of the blood. "I'm Nicki by the way," she said suddenly, "Nicki Heights."

"Marissa Cooper." She replied smiling.

"Thanks...for standing up for me in there." Nicki continued. Marissa smiled.

"No problem, Ivories was way out of line." They laughed slightly.

"Oh, yeah and welcome to the club I guess." Marissa turned to her uncertainly.

"Oh I'm not..."

"Gay?" Nicki interrupted smiling. "Sure you not, until you get in a relationship with a girl."

"No I mean I'm just bi-"

"Sexual..." Nicki interrupted again. "Yeah...well my view is, no one's really bi, unless of course they're planning a three-way with a guy and a chick. I think until we're solidly dating someone...we're all pretty neutral aren't we?" Marissa paused and thought for a second.

"Yeah...I guess. I'd never really thought about it like that." Marissa gave a small smile, which Nicki returned extending her hand.

"So welcome to the neutral club." Marissa laughed as she shook the other girls hand.

"Cooper, Roberts, Cohen and Atwood." A secretary said, coming out of the office. The four stood up. "You're next." Marissa sighed and rolled her eyes towards Nicki. She laughed and smiled.

"Good luck." She called as they walked into the office. Marissa paused at the door.

"You too."

**Even later that day.**

"I can't believe we got detention." Marissa complained, slumping in her seat as Summer drove her home.

"I know...and for an entire week too." Summer replied.

"At least Ivories and her guys got it too."

"She totally deserved it though, I mean she was a grade-A bitch to you Coop." Marissa sighed.

"Yeah, but I didn't even get the worst of it. I would hate to be in Nicki's position right now." Summer turned to her suddenly.

"Who's Nicki?" She asked.

"The girl who was sitting next to me." Marissa replied, but after receiving a blank look from Summer she went on. "You know...the girl Ivories was bashing in her essay."

"The rainbow girl?" Summer asked suddenly. Marissa nodded. "Ew, Coop." She whined, looking disgusted.

"What?" Marissa said defensively.

"She...ew...she likes girls..." Summer replied then dropped her voice to a whisper, "She's bi...ew..." Summer said again.

"Sum...so am I." Marissa said slowly. Summer's furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah but...she's all up front about it. Coop she's the rainbow girl."

"Yeah and she seemed really nice." Marissa said, interrupting Summer's little rant. Summer pouted a little but gave up on the subject.

"So what are we doing tomorrow after school?" She asked, perking up.

"Detention remember? Brawl...during English..." Marissa said glumly.

"Oh...right." Summer said biting her lip as they pulled into Marissa's driveway.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Marissa said, shouldering her purse.

"Yep, see you later Coop."

When Marissa and Summer got to detention the next day the guys were already there.

"Hey," they said sitting down next to them.

"Hey," Ryan replied, Seth just smiled...well grimaced is more like it.

"Ooh, the rents not too happy?" Marissa asked. Seth let his head fall onto the table with a thud. Summer patted Seth on the back while Marissa smiled and turned to Ryan.

"No...not happy at all." He replied. Marissa frowned slightly. Usually Kirsten and Sandy were really understanding about this kind of stuff.

"Did you tell them why it happened." She asked. Ryan turned away slightly.

"We...we didn't think you would uh...you would want us to." He said slowly. Marissa smiled.

"Ryan it's ok, I mean practically the whole school knows and I'm fine with it really." She replied.

"Really?" Ryan asked, Marissa nodded. "Great, that will make things so much easier." Marissa looked up as a loud group entered the room.

"Oh no." She said turning away.

"What?" Ryan asked, he looked over to the door. "Oh...Ivories."

"Exactly."

"Uh oh." Ryan said frowning.

"What?"

"They're heading this way." Marissa turned and sure enough Ivories was strutting towards them, a smirk plastered on her face. Marissa readied herself for a barrage of insults but was spared when the teacher stepped in front of Karen blocking her path.

"I don't think so Ms. Ivories." He said, "you and your friends...over there." He said pointing across the room. Marissa let out a sigh of relief and heard Ryan do the same.

"So..." Marissa said, not really having anything to talk about.

"So..." Ryan replied. Marissa laughed and looked towards the door. She saw Nicki walk in and glance nervously around the room. She watched her look back and forth from Ivories to their side of the room. She smiled when Marissa caught her eye. Marissa smiled back and waved her over to their table. She saw relief flood through the other girl as she made her way over to them and sat down next to Marissa.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," Marissa replied. She turned to the others. "Hey, you guys this is Nicki." She said. Ryan smiled warmly and Seth waved, Summer looked unsure but finally smiled.

"Hey," Nicki said smiling. Marissa smiled at the others then turned back to Nicki.

"You're not wearing your belt...or your necklace." She said looking her up and down. Nicki looked down and didn't reply. "You let Ivories get to you." Marissa said simply.

"I did not!" Nicki said defensively.

"Then why aren't you wearing, what I'm guessing are, your favorite accessories?" Marissa asked.

"I...I don't know." Nicki replied. Marissa smiled knowingly.

"You let her get to you, it's ok."

"Yeah it's not though...how are you so calm and cool about this? You're a newbie." Nicki replied. Marissa thought for a second.

"I may be new at this whole...bi thing..." she started, "but I've never let anyone walk all over me." She said. Nicki nodded. They sat quietly for a while before Marissa turned to her again.

"When did you know...I mean...how..." She trailed off...not really knowing what she meant herself. Nicki smiled.

"I guess I've sort of always known." She started. "But...I didn't come out until about a year ago." Marissa nodded.

"Well...what made you decide to...come out...I mean did something happen?" She asked. Nicki bit her lip for a minute then shook her head.

"No, not really. I just sort of...knew, you know? I mean...that was the only thing that made sense...something finally made sense." Marissa smiled.

"I know what you mean." She said.

"So what about you?" Nicki asked. Marissa thought for a second.

"Well I guess I realized it just a couple weeks ago." She said finally.

"Really? Did something happen?"

"Yeah..." Marissa said softly. "I met a girl...an amazing girl."

"And?"

"And..." Marissa sighed sadly. "I let her go..."

"Why?" Nicki asked quietly.

"I...I don't know." Marissa said, meeting her gaze. "It all happened so suddenly. I really don't know." Nicki held her gaze.

"Did you love her?" Marissa looked away, her eyes burning.

"I think I might've." She whispered. Nicki smiled and put her hand over Marissa's.

"So go get her back." Marissa looked up at her.

"What?"

"Go get her back. You love her Marissa...and I can't believe there'd be anyone who wouldn't fall in love with you the moment they met you. As soon as you leave here, you go...and you get her back." Marissa smiled sadly.

"I can't." Nicki looked taken aback.

"Why not?"

"She moved...packed up and left, went back home to live with her parents in LA." She frowned when Nicki smiled even wider.

"Eu-freakin-reka Marissa!" She said excitedly. "Do you real-"

"Excuse me..." The girls turned at the intrusion, they saw Seth looking their direction. "Did you just say eu-freakin-reka?" Nicki nodded smiling. Seth turned to the others. "Eu-freakin-reka! See I told you it would catch on Ryan, I told you and you didn't believe me. I was gonna let you in on half of the royalties bro but you didn't believe me." Ryan rolled his eyes. Marissa turned back to Nicki and looked at her expectantly.

"Oh," Nicki said, remembering what she had been saying. "Do you realize what that means? That she packed up and moved away?" Marissa shook her head, she thought it had meant that Alex hated her and couldn't stand to be anywhere near her. "I means my naive friend, that she was flippin in love with you!"

"What?" Marissa said skeptically.

"Yes! That settles it, after this class we are heading to LA and we are going to reunite you with..." Nicki trailed off, "uh what was her name?"

"Alex." Marissa said smiling.

"Ok, we are going to reunite you with Alex." Nicki finished excitedly. Marissa looked away, was that really what she wanted?

"I dunno..." Marissa said.

"No...we are doing this." Nicki interrupted her. "As your new gay friend-" Marissa raised an eyebrow as she said gay, "so I lied," Nicki said offhandedly, "anyway, as your new gay friend, I am forcing you to do this. I'm kind of a bitch like that." They both laughed and Marissa smiled.

"Ok." She said finally.

"Super!" Nicki exclaimed. "Ok so, do you know where exactly she lives?" Marissa shook her head but then thought for a minute.

"I could go to the club she used to work at...they might know." She said.

"Perfect, so we'll go to this club, get her address and we're off."

"How about I go home and change first, then I'll meet you at The Baitshop...that's the club." Marissa said, she wasn't exactly dressed to impress and she wanted to impress...she really wanted Alex back.

"Ok great!" Nicki stood up suddenly but stopped in her tracks.

"Ms. Heights...where do you think you are going?" Nicki cringed and turned to the teacher.

"No where Mr. Reynolds." She said sitting back down. She turned to Marissa and smiled, slightly embarrassed. "After detention." She said quietly. Marissa smiled.

"After detention."


	2. Just Want You To Know

**After Detention**

Marissa looked herself over in the mirror for what seemed like the twentieth time. Groaning, she pulled her shirt off and stomped back into her closet.

"Why is this so hard?" She asked out loud.

"Hanging up shirts? I dunno I can never get it right." Marissa turned to see Ryan standing at the doorway holding up a shirt. She smiled slightly and turned back to grab a different shirt. She slipped it on and walked out to meet Ryan.

"So is there a big Newport party I didn't hear about?" He asked, laughing slightly as he looked at all the clothes scattered around her room. Marissa laughed and turned to her mirror.

"No I'm going to..." She stopped suddenly, her smile faltering. Hadn't she broken up with Alex to be with Ryan? Surely that's what he thought. She turned round to face him. He looked at her questioningly.

"Is...something wrong?" He asked. Marissa looked away, she closed her eyes and sighed before looking back to him.

"Ryan...I'm going somewhere." She said slowly. He smiled, unsure of himself.

"Ok, where?" He asked. She met his gaze.

"I'm going to get Alex back." She said finally. She watched as his smile fell and his eyebrows furrowed.

"I thought..." He started. "I thought that since you two broke up...that we..."

"I know." She interrupted gently. "I know, and I'm sorry Ryan...but..." She trailed off, not really knowing how to explain.

"You love her...don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. She smiled sadly.

"I don't know. I really don't. I mean...I loved you...I love you...it's just...so much different with her." She looked away. Ryan was quiet but nodded.

"I get it." He said starting for the door.

"No Ryan wait." Marissa said grabbing his arm. "It's not like that. I don't want us to be strangers. I don't want to lose you." She said frantically. Her eyes stung with tears, for what reason, she didn't know. He smiled and took her hand from his arm holding it in his own.

"I'm not mad." He said smiling slightly. "But I get it. I understand."

"How can you understand when I don't even understand?" She said, breaking into a sob. Ryan's face fell seeing her start to cry. He took her in his arms comfortingly, rubbing her back.

"Maybe because I'm not in it...I have a different point of view." He said slowly. She nodded and sniffed, looking up to him questioningly.

"I love you Marissa, and you love me...but...you're in love with Alex...I understand." Marissa looked at him, her face blank. He watched as slowly she smiled, it spread to her eyes, making them glow with happiness.

"I'm in love with her." She said, mostly to herself. "I'm...in love...with Alex." She repeated, a little louder. Suddenly she hugged Ryan tightly. "Thank you." She whispered. He nodded and released her. She smiled as he made his way to the door. He stopped and picked up a shirt on the floor.

"I've never seen you wear this before." He said looking at it.

"Oh, that's because it's Alex's..." She answered, trailing off, her eyes lighting up even more. Ryan smiled and tossed it to her.

"Wear this one." He said, before turning and leaving.

Marissa caught the shirt and unconsciously brought it to her nose to smell it.

"It still smells like her." She whispered, before slipping it over her head. She checked herself over in the mirror one last time before grabbing her purse and rushing downstairs. She stopped suddenly as Julie appeared in front of her.

"Mom, I don't have time for this." Marissa started. Julie held up her hand to silence her.

"Now hang on just one second. I know what you're hurrying off to do and though I don't support it...someone..." as she said this, Ryan appeared behind her smiling, "has convinced me that maybe this will make you happy...and although we disagree on a lot of things...I really do want you to be happy." Marissa stared dumbfounded at her mother before smiling and taking her into a hug.

"Thanks mom...you really don't know how much this means to me." She said. Julie smiled for the first time in quite a while and let go of her daughter. Marissa walked past her, and smile at Ryan. "Thank you...again." He smiled back and opened the door for her. She rushed to her car and drove off towards The Bait Shop.

**At The Bait Shop**

Marissa parked her car and got out. She stopped hearing someone run up behind her. She turned and narrowly avoided Nicki careening into her.

"Whoa." Marissa said, steadying the other girl. "What's the rush?" Nicki laughed, catching her breath.

"You're the rush." She said nonchalantly. Marissa blushed slightly but smiled as they continued walking. As they approached The Bait Shop, Nicki saw Marissa's face fall. She turned to the door.

"Closed!" She said angrily, kicking the door slightly. Marissa who had trailed behind turned and started making her way back to the car.

"I guess that's it then." She said quietly.

"Marissa wait." She heard Nicki say. "There's a notice or something...it says...um hang on...closed on account of a new club opening in LA." Marissa turned suddenly.

"A new club...in LA?...Alex will be there." Nicki turned to face her questioningly.

"And just how do you know that?" She asked.

"I don't know...I just...do." She replied. "Is there anything else?" Nicki turned back to the door.

"Yeah, it says...join us at The Shark Pit for a special opening night masquerade dance party. There's an address!" She said excitedly. Marissa smiled and nearly jumped for joy.

"Ok can you copy it down?" She said, pulling out her cell phone.

"Sure thing. What are you gonna do?" She replied.

"I'm calling Summer, she'll have everything we need for a masquerade party." Nicki finished putting the address in her cell phone.

"Wait what do you mean we...I don't do masquerades...or parties...or dances for that matter." She said hastily. Marissa smiled.

"You do now." She said grabbing the other girls arm. "Come on I'll drive. _Oh hey Sum, can you get out your costumes, we've got a masquerade to go to_."

**Summer's House**

"Masquerade? I love masquerades!" Summer said, as she opened the door. She frowned slightly as she noticed Nicki by Marissa's side. Summer pulled Marissa inside, whispering hastily, "Coop, what is she doing here?" Marissa rolled her eyes.

"She's my friend Sum, she's here with me." She said firmly. Summer looked slightly abashed and invited Nicki in.

"Nice place." She said, looking around. Summer nodded.

"Mmhmm." She said absentmindedly. "So Coop, what's the deal with this masquerade?"

"It's where Alex is." Marissa replied quickly, trying to escape up to Summer's room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Summer said, grabbing Marissa's arm. "Alex? As in girl Alex? As in madly in love with you Alex?" Marissa turned suddenly.

"How do you know she was madly in love with me?" She asked. Summer rolled her eyes.

"Please Coop, any idiot could see it." She said. Nicki snapped her fingers and laughed.

"Well that explains _that_." She said motioning at Summer. Summer glared at her before following Marissa up the stairs.

"So seriously, Alex?" She asked again.

"Yeah Sum...I'm going to get her back." Marissa replied quietly. Summer smiled.

"Well it's about damn time girl. Let's get ready for that party." She noticed Nicki looking up the stairs uncertainly. Sighing she grabbed the girls arm and pulled her up with them. "Come on...as your new friend, it's my mission to beautify you."

"You really don't have to do that." Nicki replied. Summer turned to look at her smugly.

"I know...that's what makes me so nice." Marissa laughed as the girls made their way into Summer's room.

**Half an Hour Later**

Marissa adjusted the mask on her face and turned to Summer.

"Ok, can you tell who I am?" She asked.

"Coop duh...you're like my best friend. I'd recognize you if you were wearing something from Ross."

"Hey!" Nicki interrupted. "I happen to like Ross." Summer turned to her, a look of false pity on her face.

"Oh honey."

"Enough you two." Marissa said. "Anyways, that's not the point. Do you think she'll recognize me?"

"Why?" The two girls said in unison.

"I just...have an idea." Marissa replied. Meanwhile Summer was applying some make-up to a very reluctant Nicki.

"Look you already got me in this ridiculous outfit-" She started.

"Hey that's one of my favorite ones!" Summer interjected. Nicki rolled her eyes.

"Do you have to do the make-up?"

"Nicki, one of these days you will realize that make-up is essential for survival. It's right up there with food, water and shopping."

"I think you mean clothes." Nicki said, amused. Summer thought for a moment.

"Yeah...same basic principal." She replied. "Ok done. Coop, what do you think?" Marissa turned to look at Nicki and almost gasped.

"Wow...you're..." She trailed off.

"Hot." Summer finished, matter-of-factly. Both Marissa and Nicki glanced suspiciously at her. "What?" She said. "I mean...she's like my own little creation. I'm totally taking credit." The other girls laughed and started to gather their things.

"So you're sure you don't want to come?" Marissa asked Summer, giving her a hug.

"No thanks...you two girls go do...whatever it is you girls do." She said. Marissa smiled.

"Alright, thanks again Sum." She replied.

"Yeah, thanks Summer." Nicki chorused as they made their way out the door.

"No problem, oh and Coop?"

"Yeah?" Marissa said, turning to her.

"Go get your girl back." Marissa smiled.

"I will."


	3. I Still

**At The Shark Pit**

"Cooper it is packed in here!" Nicki yelled over the roar of the band and the crowd.

"I know, I know..." Marissa replied. "Alright, you keep looking. I've gotta go make this deal with the D.J. If you see her come find me, but don't let her know I'm here, got it?" Nicki nodded affirmatively. "Good." Marissa took a deep breath in to calm herself. She exhaled slowly and started to make her way through the crowd. "This has to work."

Meanwhile Nicki was pushing and shoving her way through the crowd like it was no one's business. No one really confronted her...until...

"Um excuse me, little thing called manners, you might want to use them." Nicki froze in her tracks and turned to face the girl. She gasped and despite the bite the other girls words held, she found herself unable to be mad at the beauty in front of her. She realized she was staring and tried to cover.

"Oh...I'm sorry...really I am...I um...do I...know you? She stuttered. The girl crossed her arms and smirked.

"I don't think so, I probably would've remembered a cute one like you." Nicki flushed, _is she flirting with me_, she thought. Might was well go for it. She giggled..._'gah I do NOT 'giggle'_...and stepped up so that she and the girl were face to face. The other girl was about to say something when Nicki started rifling through her pockets, as if she had misplace something. Groaning she turned to the girl.

"Do you have a pen?" She asked. The girl turned and grabbed one off the bar

"Here...what for?"

Nicki slyly took the pen from her and smirked. "Cause gorgeous I'm putting you at the top of my to do list." There was complete silence before the other girl burst into a fit of laughter.

"Good lord, tell me how many guys you've gotten with that one." She said still laughing.

"Too many to count." Nicki replied, laughing now too.

"And how many girls?" Nicki calmed down slightly and looked at the girl.

"Well that depends on you." She said softly. The other girl seem to think it over for a minute but finally smiled and extended her hand.

"Hi, I'm Jodie." She said, her black hair shining with the lights of the club and her green eyes sparkling with excitement. Nicki took her hand in hers, feeling the sensation of it travel up her arm and throughout her body.

"I'm Nicki." She said finally.

"Do you wanna dance?" Jodie asked, not letting go of Nicki's hand.

"Um...sure, yeah let's...oh wait I'm supposed to be helping my friend..." Jodie interrupted, hearing an announcement from the DJ.

"What? A special serenade game? Pfft. Let's hit the bar, we can see better from up there anyway." Satisfied that Marissa had completed her mission, Nicki followed Jodie to the bar, hands still intertwined.

**Down on the Dance Floor**

"Is there a Miss Alex Kelly in the house?" The DJ asked. Marissa scanned the crowd until a familiar head of blond hair stepped onto the empty floor. Her heart skipped a few beats.

'_That's her...she's here, right here...and I'm going to get her back." _Alex looked up at the DJ questionably. He just shrugged.

"One of these fine ladies put me up to it Lexie Kat."

'_Lexie Kat?'_ Marissa wondered as she surveyed the two girls primping themselves beside her. They were a necessary evil in her plot. She watched as Alex turned a nice shade of bright red at the mentioning of her nickname and made some lewd gesture to the DJ.

"Alright well here's how it's gonna go down. One of these three ladies wants...point blank, you, Alex Kelly. They get one song to do this. Each girl gets a verse and a chorus or bridge and chorus depending on what they drew earlier. They have that time to serenade you, they may do what ever they want but remove your blindfold..." At these words, two more club workers came up from behind Alex, removed her mask and hastily tied a black blindfold over her eyes before replacing the mask. Alex, who had been, struggling lowered her arms in defeat, but still had that solid cocky smile on her face.

'_God I miss that.'_

"Anyway, they cannot remove your blindfold, talk to you or get you to speak. 'Oral surprises' are restricted to kissing and if Miss Kelly starts to back away, you better back the hell off, cause we'll get you out of there sooner that you can say...that woman is attacking a sandwich with her face. Alright so first contestant, you may go join Miss Kelly on the floor and the music will start."

Marissa watched as the first girl approached Alex and the music started up. The girl circled around before straddling Alex and firmly planting her hips in her lap. Marissa grabbed a nearby empty beer can and started to crush it, this had better work.

_Close your eyes, make a wish _

_That this could last forever_

_If only you could stay with me now_

_So tell me what it is_

_That keeps us from each other now_

_Yeah it's coming to get me_

_You're under my skin_

Suddenly the girls mouth was all over Alex's. She was rubbing and grinding like there wasn't any tomorrow. Marissa demolished the can and yelled, "That's enough!" The bouncers agreed and pried the girl off Alex, who seemed freaked but no worse for the wear.

_No I can't let you go_

_You're a part of me now_

_Caught by the taste of your kiss_

_And I don't wanna know_

_The reason why I_

_Can't stay forever like this_

_Now I'm climbing the walls cause I miss you_

The DJ motioned for Marissa, it was her turn to "seduce". Her one chance or so she thought to get Alex back. She walked up to the girl she was madly in love with and waited..

_Take my hand, take my life_-------------------She took Alex's hand in her own, caressing it lightly before

_Just don't take forever_------------------------bringing it to her chest, so that Alex could feel how fast her heart was beating.

_And let me feel your pain kept inside_---------Marissa sighed, loving the feel of her hand

_There's gotta be a way_------------------------in Alex's once again. She slowly wrapped

_For you and I together now_------------------her arms around Alex's waist , tracing little

_Yeah it's coming to get me-----------------------_circles, never realizing that she had been

_You're under my skin_-------------------------softly singing along the entire time.

She felt tears stinging her eyes. She had missed this so much and now here Alex was but she wasn't hers...not yet.

_No I can't let you go_--------------------------She threw her arms around Alex, nestling herself in the crook of

_You're a part of me now_----------------------the blonde's neck. Her fingertips made their way up to Alex's lips,

_Caught by the taste of your kiss_--------------lightly tracing them before Marissa replaced them with her

_And I don't wanna know_----------------------own. The softest, lightest, gentlest of kisses. Even Marissa

_The reason why I_------------------------------surprised by herself. She softly broke away before kissing

_Can't stay forever like this_--------------------the tip of Alex's nose and her forehead. She sighed,

_Now I'm climbing the walls-----------------------_leaning her head against her love's before backing away.

_cause I miss you _

She took one last look at Alex before making her way to the bar. She had made it about half way when a hand grasped her arm. She turned around and gasped. It was Alex...though still blindfolded.

_It's an illusion---------------------------------_"You." She said firmly, obviously still unable to see.

_How can I feel this way?-------------------_"Well at least give the other girl a chance." Marissa replied, her

_If I can't have you_-----------------------heart beating frantically.

_It's an illusion---------------------------------_"I don't care about the game or those two other girls, I want you."

_Nothing is real this way---------------------_"Are you sure?" Marissa tried to say but was yanked away, though

_If I can't have you_------------------------faintly she thought she heard, _'yes Riss, I'm sure'._

_No I can't let you go--------------------------_Marissa let herself be led onto the dance floor. Alex

_You're a part of me now---------------------_turned her around and wrapped her arms around her.

_Caught by the taste of your kiss_---------Their bodies swayed to the music, holding each other

_And I don't wanna know_-----------------as though they never wanted to be let go. Suddenly Alex

_The reason why I_-------------------------pulled back and placed her hand on the side of Marissa's

_Can't stay forever like this_ face.---------Ever so slowly she placed her lips over the brunettes,

_Now I'm climbing the walls_--------------reveling in the feeling. She'd missed it, oh how

_cause I miss_------------------------------she'd missed it.

_I can't let you go no_----------------------Marissa smiled into the kiss and wrapped

_And I don't wanna know---------------------_her arms around Alex's neck. As the song

_The reason why I_-------------------------came to a close Marissa took off her mask and

_Can't stay forever like this_---------------helped Alex get hers off and the blindfold as well.

_Now I'm climbing the walls------------------_She waited for an outburst that never came.

_cause I miss you _

"Hey stranger." Alex said softly, her arms still wrapped around Marissa's waist.

"How did you know it was me?" Marissa asked. Alex shrugged.

"I dunno, I guess I was just...caught by the taste of your kiss." She smiled and let go of the brunette. "So what are you here for, just some fun? Come to see my new club?"

"Your new club?" Marissa asked, impressed. She shook her head to regain her thoughts. "No wait, Alex...I'm here for you . I...I came back for you." She had been following the blonde to the bar when she suddenly stopped and turned to face her.

"You...came back for me?" She asked. Marissa nodded, not feeling so sure of herself. "Why?"

Marissa dropped her head, it was now or never.

"I...I..." She sighed, losing her resolve, "I don't know...exactly. I do know that I want to be with you though. I want to be yours." She said, secretly killing herself for not being able to tell the other girl what she really wanted to say...that she loved her. Alex nodded, "Ok...well...I'm gonna need some time to think about this." She said slowly.

Marissa's smile disappeared. This had been bad idea, she needed to get out before she said some other completely idiotic thing.

"You know what...actually, this is my fault, I shouldn't have come. Nice club by the way. And it was great seeing you again Alex." Before Alex could even respond Marissa was bolting for the door. Alex tried to go after her but was stopped short.

"Hey Al, I want to introduce you to my new friend."

"Jodie I'm a little busy." Alex said trying to push past her.

"Come on Alex be civil, this is Nicki." Alex briskly shook her hand then made her way to move around them.

"Wait." Nicki said suddenly. "You're Alex! The Alex, Marissa's Alex?"

The words caught Alex off guard and she rounded on the girl.

"You know Marissa?" She asked frantically. Nicki nodded. "Well then go after her and bring her back or it'll be one of the biggest mistakes of both our lives." Alex instructed. Nicki's eyes lit up and she hauled ass, trying to get to Marissa in time. Alex turned to Jodie, "what?"

She just laughed, "I knew you'd never get over her." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Well yeah but I may lose my chance at getting her back if I don't do something. Nice girl by the way, Nicki, I approve." Jodie smiled a thanks as Alex paced for a few more steps then stopped. "Eu-freakin-reka!" She said before bolting towards the DJ station, leaving Jodie standing there completely dumbfounded...'_eu-freakin-reka?'_

**Just Outside The Shark Pit**

"Cooper...hey Cooper wait up!" Nicki yelled to her friend. Marissa finally stopped, she was breathing heavily, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"We shouldn't have come," she said, in between breaths.

"What?" Nicki asked, "why?"

"It was a mistake." Marissa said dejectedly. Nick shook her head, remembering what Alex had told her.

"Actually if you walk out of here, you'll be making the biggest mistake of both of your lives." She said matter of factly.

"Both of our...what? Nicki what are you talking about? I'm not really in the mood." Marissa said trying to sit down on a nearby bench.

"Nope, come on." Nicki said, hauling her up. "I am under strict order to make sure you go back in that club and you do it now." She gave Marissa's butt a harsh little slap with her purse.

"Alright, alight I'll go. You didn't have to get violent." Marissa said, rubbing her behind.

"I know but it was fun. Now get!"

**Back Inside The Shark Pit**

"Ryan, check those levels!" Alex said frantically, this had to work...it just had to. She saw Marissa walk in, followed by Nicki. She signaled for everybody it was go time and quieted the club down.

"Hello everybody!" Alex said over the microphone. "Thanks again to everyone for coming to the opening of my new club. I hope it's as kick ass as it needs to be to pay the bills." A few chuckles here and there. Nicki pushed Marissa through the crowd to the stage where Alex was, front and center. "Alright well this next thing...is not a regular event. This next song is for a girl in this crowd who I gave up on...and who I thought gave up on me. And I've only got one chance to get her back and this is it. Let's do this guys." The band started up and Alex, surprisingly started to sing just for Marissa.

_Who are you now?_

_Are you still the same_

_Or did you change somehow?_

_What do you do_

_At this very moment when I think of you?_

_And when I'm looking back_

_How we were young and stupid_

_Do you remember that?_

_No matter how I fight it_

_Can't deny it_

_Just can't let you go_

_I still need you_

_I still care about you_

_Though everything's been said and done_

_I still feel you_

_Like I'm right beside you_

_But still no word from you_

_Now look at me_

_Instead of moving on, I refuse to see_

_That I keep coming back_

_Yeah I'm stuck in a moment_

_That wasn't meant to last _

_I've tried to fight it_

_Can't deny it_

_You don't even know_

_That I still need you_

_I still care about you_

_Though everything's been said and done_

_I still feel you_

_Like I'm right beside you_

_But still no word from you_

Tears poured down Marissa's face. It was so true, so pure. The song spoke more than she ever could and she couldn't handle it. She needed to be outside, needed fresh air. She took off suddenly, but Alex noticed and was right behind her, the band taking over.

_Wish I could find you_-------------------------"Where are you going?"Alex asked, grabbing her arm.

_Just like you found me_------------------------Marissa turned looking lost, "I don't know."Alex smiled

_Then I would never let you go_----------------and took her into her arms promising never to let her go.

_Though everything's been said and done _

_I still feel you _

_Like I'm right beside you_

_But still no word from you_

The song ended but Marissa and Alex were still lost in each other's embrace. Alex rested her forehead against Marissa's. Marissa looked up and just gazed into Alex's eyes. Alex met her gaze before whispering, "I love you Marissa Cooper." Marissa just smiled, a few more tears made their way down her cheeks before Alex gently wiped them away. She met Marissa's gaze again.

"I love you Alex Kelly, I do...I always have...and I always will." Now it was Alex's turn to shed a few tears. She wrapped her arms around Marissa, never wanting to let go. Everything was perfect...or almost.

"Riss?" She asked. Marissa nodded signaling for her to continue. "How many did you love before me?"

"None." Marissa replied, more sure of that than of almost anything in her life. Alex smiled.

"And how many after me?" Marissa smiled and leaned in to kiss Alex a long, loving, 'we've been away far too long' kiss. She smiled and rested her forehead to the blonde's, whispering..."none."

A/N: Alright, so I'm pretty sure that's the end of the story. Sorry if this last chapter was confusing with all the songs and things. Anything you recognize isn't mine. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
